


Pleasurable Pain

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Because??, Good god what am I doing, M/M, Reverse seme/uke, Romance if it counts, Smut without the plot, i like it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Add had a minor fault— It was that he was an inconsiderate, possesive boyfriend. </p><p>But sometimes even that worked to Raven's advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Pain

A click sounded as the door was locked. Obviously, Raven knew his partner was pissed off because of his body language and the fact that his sclera turned black again, a signal of intense emotions. It wouldn't have been as scary as it was if electricity didn't crackle around the esper too.

'Well I'm fucked.' he thought as the other started closing in on him, a thud resounding as his back reached the wall. "Raven." Add smiled, irritated. "Would you mind telling me what you were doing out late with Elesis again?"

It wasn't that the swordsman was doing anything wrong. Although he could tell that the other might have a slight attraction towards him as she made sure to close the distance between the two of them and disregard personal space altogether. He wasn't dense after all but he thought of it no harm.

"I told you that it's nothing." He replied shakily, turning his head the other way. Despite the slight height advantage between the two of them, Raven still couldn't bear the peircing glare Add gave him. "Heh. Sure." He scoffed.

Placing an arm between Raven and the wall, Add bit down hard into the other's neck, earning what seems to be a mix of a scream and a moan. He snaked his other arm into the swordsman's waist and pushed him closer to his body as he started licking and sucking on the bite, as if trying to make up for the pain caused.

But of course, it was only mock repentance as he continued leaving shallower bites around the other's neck, slowly making a trail towards Raven's collar bone. He licked his lips at the feel and sight of it as he started sucking and licking at the said area. "A-Add..." The other moaned as the younger man started becoming more aggressive and moved his hand from the wall to his dark hair, tugging at it whilst placing the other hand lower and lower his back.

Add stopped for a while to look at the mess his partner has been reduced to. He smirked smugly. "The one and only person who can do this to you is me." He stated coldly, making sure the older man got the point. Making him lean closer towards his lips by tugging at his hair, he whispered huskily near his ear, "You are _my_ possesion, Raven. Not anyone else's. Just. _Mine_."

Before the other could react, Add smashed his lips against the other, biting his lower lip to make him open his mouth. He immediately met Raven's tounge with his, trying to explore every inch and corner of the swordsman's mouth as the other struggled to gain dominance. But of course, Add wouldn't let that happen.

They parted for a while, Raven panting deeply. Add looked down and smirked again, this time placing his hands on the other's hips. "Looks like we need to change locations, huh?" He said, motioning towards the bed on the other side of the room. "Or would it still be fine here?" The esper dropped to his knees, nibbling on the erection with his lips.

The only response the other gave was a moan of his partner's name. Add took this as a yes and started unzipping the pants, stopping when he saw Raven's boxers. Deciding to tease him for a while, Add licked the fabric, gently sucking and nibbling on it. Raven glared at him, face red. "Add— just.. Hurry up and do it!"

Add smirked, enjoying the other's frustration. He licked the fabric covering the swordsman's scrotum and licked upwards, circling the area around the tip before giving a small, wet lick at the tip. Raven shuddered, unable to take the sensation of Add's tounge between the wet fabric.

"Add! Just—" He gasped when Add took the whole of the tip in his mouth, licking it all the while. He tensed as the sticky fluid wet his boxers and Add removed himself from the clothed cock, giving himself a satisfied smile. He looked upwards towards the embarassed man who just dirtied his boxers. "Well then, shall I begin?" He smirked and removed the wet boxers, placing his hands against the other's shaft, thumbing the tip.

Without warning, he swallowed the cock into his mouth, slightly gagging at the man's girth and size. Raven was obviously shocked, still sensitive from coming a while ago, feeling the warmth of Add's mouth who started bobbing his head, forming a slow and steady rhythm. "A-Add.. St-stop.." He pleaded. After all, he just came.

Add removed himself from the once again hardening cock and placed a light kiss on tip, opening his mouth slightly to let his tounge out. He licked the area around it in a spiral and headed downwards, sucking on the scrotum and licking upwards in a smooth motion like before. He once again took the cock into his mouth and started sucking on it, paying attention to his teeth which started digging into the shaft, earning pained moans from the other.

He decided that pleasuring the front won't be enough to make the older man come twice so Add stood for a while, making Raven do a face resembling a kicked puppy. "Add—" He whined. "Y-you already started.. D-don't—" He was cut off by the esper, pushing two fingers into his mouth.

"Make sure it's thoroughly wet unless you want me to stick these back into your mouth." He said coldly. Raven, although slightly confused, complied and started licking the fingers, who in turn, explored the corners wherein the swordsman's saliva gathered. Finally satisfied, Add removed his fingers and swiftly placed them deep into the other's ass.

Raven let out a scream, suprised at the pain that shot below. While Add was busy fingering Raven, he lowered his own pants and brought out his cock with his other hand and grabbed the older man's along with his and started pumping the two shafts in a steady rhythm.

Meanwhile, Raven found his own hands on the fragile man's back, pushing him closer. What he said a while ago really was true— the only person who could make him feel insane like this was Add. Even he was suprised at the sounds he was making. After all, he was usually the dominant one in their relationship. But right now, he felt weak and useless against the other man's touch, which felt unusually experienced. Did he really learn all of these things from him?

Add started panting himself, aroused with the combination of Raven's moans and the feeling of his cock against his being pumped. Deciding he wanted to invade the other's insides more, he switched from simply fingering the other's prostrate to scissoring him, trying to loosen up his tight walls. Raven gave out pained cries which Add silenced by pushing his mouth against the other's, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip.

He tried to compensate for the pain which he knew firsthand by kissing him slowly and sweetly unlike his usual rough style. It remained close mouthed until Raven pushed his tounge against his partner's lips weakly. Add complied and opened his mouth, slowly placing his own tounge and gently licking and tasting every corner of his partner's mouth. They parted for a while, staring at each other's eyes, the esper's turning back into its normal color.

Add nodded towards the bed and removed his hands from their positions, the swordsman understanding immediately what he meant. After settling down on the sheets, the two removed the rest of their clothing and afterwards, Add searched the drawer beside his bed for the familliar bottle of lube and once he did, he quickly poured a decent amount into his hands and spread it on his hard cock.

He looked at Raven for a while who was blushing to his ears. "W-what? H-hurry up already." The esper chuckled at this. Obviously, the man wasn't really experienced with being the bottom. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do since the pain lasts at least more than a day.

"Well then, as you wish." He said, returning his fingers into the opening, trying to widen it a bit more before going in. As much as he wanted to penetrate the man already, he obviously knew the pain that went along with the pleasure. "A-Add... Come on." The other urged.

Unable to take it anymore, Add removed his fingers and inserted the half of his cock quickly. Both of the two were suprised. The swordsman overwhelmed with pain and the esper with pleasure at the tightness. A scream escaped the older man's lips which snapped Add out of his ecstasy and made him panicked. After all, he accidentally rushed and inserted more than he wanted to. Even when Raven was on top, he still did it slowly, making sure Add wasn't too pained but apparently, he didn't have the same self control as the swordsman, which ended up with the other in pain.

Add held Raven's body tightly, apologizing while leaving butterfly kisses on the other's scars softly, tracing them with his lips. He then continued slowly, pushing more of himself inside gently this time. The other's screams turned to whines then by the time Add inserted the whole of him, moans. He then started to pull out, only to go back in again, continuing the pattern in a steady rhythm.

Panting heavily, Raven kept his left arm on Add's back while the other traced the chest in front of him, thumbing the two pink nubs and drawing patterns around it. The feeling of Raven's thumb on his nipples made Add feel crazy. And of course, that made him go faster, still trying his best not to hurt his partner too much.

It was still slightly painful for the swordsman, but the pleasure that came along with it numbed it for a while, making him feel ecstatic. After Add changed his angle for a while, Raven suddenly felt something inside him intensify. The pleasurable feeling inside him grew as his prostate was repeatedly hit, both when the other went in and out, making the claw on Add's back tighten and his moans louder.

Of course, the sensation on the esper's back didn't go unnoticed. From a weight pushing him closer downwards towards Raven's body to something that started clawing at him pleasurably, almost painfully, it made his drive faster, ramming harder and harder into the other as he almost reached the end.

The other of course also noticed this different uneven pattern, signalling that Add was almost near release, and placed his wandering hand onto his cock, pumping it up and down while the prickling sensation on his body grew and finally, he came, Add slowly following him after a grunt.

He collapsed beside Raven and placed a hand behind his head, drawing it closer to his chest. " _Mine_." He tiredly muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello.
> 
> It is the disgusting me again.
> 
> I actually did some research this time. But apparently. I'm still a virgin. How the fuck would I know about these things. And more importantly, the great sadness of thyself not having a. Well. Dick.
> 
> Ok idk what am i writing in the author's thingy.


End file.
